User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. Although in the challenge you worked in teams, tonight you will be judged individually. Now when I call your name please step forward: Laganja Estranja Mayhem Miller Shangela You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Ariana Grande Nicholas: The past couple challenges, you've kind of floated, and as a past winner, I've been expecting quite a lot from you and tonight you really brought it. You took control of the concept of your team's app and everything really worked and came together. Your app was also amazing, it wasn't too little and it wasn't too much and I loved that I could tell what it was even without the words so great job! I wish I could see more of your look cause once again it's a collage, but overall it fit the theme and you looked great. Not much else to say, but keep it up! Next up...Fan BingBing Nicholas: First of all, once again you turned it the fuck out on the runway! You've been really consistent on the runway and I love seeing that again. Your app logo was a bit much, but you carried your team out of the gutter. Although it looked great and all, but I hated that the concept wasn't yours. You could've came up with something more original, but you were lucky that at least what you did with concept wasn't ripped off. Overall, another good job, but I want to see you go from good to great! Next up...Ivy Winters Nicholas: I know that you can be really funny, but tonight you had to rush and it showed. Compared to the other girls tonight, you were greatly overshadowed. Your look was ok, but it didn't really scream platinum. I don't want to go to deep into everything, because if I did, then RuPaul might be dead before I'm done. I know this isn't your best effort and if you survive this week, I want to see you perform at the level I know you can be at. Next up...London Adour Nicholas: Now first of all, you didn't do a terrible job tonight, but it was enough to put you here. Your concept was copied and I told you and you knew, so I was expecting you to change it, but you didn't. I liked your look, but there wasn't enough gold there for me. In the past, we've put queens in the bottom for not being original and to see you do it is kind of disappointing. Overall, you have a lot of potential, but you need to get better at coming up with your own concepts cause the execution is definitely there. Next up...Matryx Nicholas: I liked your app, but I found it to be too busy, it was kind hard to know what to focus on, but maybe I'm just dyslexic, we'll never know. Anyways, your app isn't why you're here, it was your look. Everyone turned it out on the runway tonight, but you had one of the worst looks for me. This was kind of a hard category, but seeing that everyone did so well, I can't overlook how bad you did. Overall, keep doing what you're doing, but you need to step it up on the runway. Last up...The Vixen Nicholas: First of all, YoUr lOoK WaS bRoNze, YoUr aD wAs lIkE a rIpOfF oF tHe lOGo aNd YoUr aD wAs tRanSPhoBic. Second of all, I hate you for slaying again because I wanted this season to be really close and you are clear frontrunner and that's no secret. Once again, you worked hard and it payed off. You had the best ad hands down and then I loved your runway look. It was like gold, with a mix of platinum and you looked absolutely stunning. I do wish you had done more with your ad, but that's just me being picky. This was another strong week for you. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Fan BingBing Your runway was really Gold...literally You're safe. Ivy Winters Your website didn't attract customers I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Ariana Grande Your app was transphobic, and I'm going to hell (see you there bitch) for saying this, but I loved it... The Vixen Ugh FATTY, I told you not to slay to hard... Ariana Grande Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. The Vixen You're safe. London Adour Your execution was great, but your concept wasn't yours... Matryx Tonight your look wasn't gold,... Matryx You're safe. London Adour I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Swimsuit Eleganza. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. London Adour Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Ivy Winters You might not be the queen of S7, but you will always be the queen of the circus and our hearts Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts